User blog:*mynameischrome*/Chrome Reviews Stuff (1) - Popples (2015)
So I'm gonna get Netflix open and watch this show's first episode. For as long as I can tolerate it. And then I'm gonna review it for some reason. Update 1 I have Netflix open, and the first thing I see is this. Okay, from the get-go it just seems like a quick cash grab. It looks almost exactly like Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures aw man im a meme in terms of animation and plot which... uh. Isn't good. Okay time to watch the first episode and see where this goes. Update 2 I can't bring myself to watch 14 seconds of the first epiSODE BECAUSE ITS BAD "ok this is dumb" - chromes exact words 2015 also the theme song is the most annoying thing ever ;-; but hey i cant rant about everything so im gonna try and review the entire episode now and look for positive things in it rather than negative things Update 3 okay i have no idea who's who or what's going on probably because i didnt pay attention to the annoying theme song that probably explains everything sigh also they can roll into a ball for some reason l-like sonic Update 4 so one of the popple things looks into this guy's telescope and he says "woah dont panic guys but i've discovered a giant talking eyeball outside our house" ... comedy gold /s Update 5 oh so now the plot's starting so this popple thing is entering a science fair and everybody is scared of their invention for some reason ok so OBVIOUSLY it's not going to go horribly wrong! right guys?! because that is exactly what will happen :')))) Update 6 so the overly hyped invention was just a ceiling fan ... ok Update 7 so now they just got launched out of their house because guess whAT THE INVENTION SCREWED EVERYTHING UP JUST LIKE I THOUGHT IT WOULD Update 8 OH SHOOT THE INVENTION JUST CLOSED THEIR DOORS AND WINDOWS WITH METAL WALLS KRUSTY-KRAB STYLE Update 9 THINGS ARE GETTIN REAL THE INVENTION (which may i add is a ceiling f a n) MADE THE HOUSE HAVE SUPER DEADLY SECURITY MEASURES THAT WEre apparently "forgotten about" Update 10 they got in the house because of a convientantly shaped lamp secret entrance that was just there like without any explanation ok also house goes evil and attacks the gang with a vacuum cleaner when one of them says "oh man we better not be attacked by a vacuum cleaner" mm okay bonus cliche points also remember when i said i was going to look for positive things in this show i lied so far there aren't really any good things to say about it i mean it's surely not original in any way none of the jokes are really funny there's 73,000 cliches i guess one of the only good things i can say about this show is that it at least tries to be fun. but fails. horribly. but maybe within the next 6 minutes of this episode it'll start to be a good show possibly also why cant they just you know pick the vacuum up and throw it somewhere instead of letting it chase them Update 11 one of the jokes was actually kind of funny but still a cliche joke so too bad popples (2015) netflix original series u dont get any bonus points this time wait bonus points because i looked on some of the scenery objects and text is written in this weird alien language okay thats not very original but that was kind of a good idea so popples gets one point so far just one Update 12 the way the characters are animated seems kind of rigid at some points but thats not really important also they threw in a smartphone joke just like pac-man and the ghoSTLY ADVENTURES DID aw man im a meme :'((( Update 13 i cant understand much because the volume is really low but from what i can make of this scene: the inventor of the machine is apologizing to the others for making it screw up. it's supposed to be a sad scene but really im feeling nothing. in the back of my mind are two things: one, this show is cringey. two, one of these voice actors would be perfect for galaxia Update 14 im taking a break this is too cringey after i eat this dank mlg bagel for breakfast i'll get back to reviewing it Update 15 so they used a hairdryer to remotely turn off the machine somehow ??? Conclusion 'Originality': 0/5 Every single joke in this show seemed cliche to me. The plot wasn't very original at all. 'Animation': 4/5 Despite it being rigid at some points, the animation runs fluidly and smoothly otherwise and looks somewhat realistic. 'Acting': 5/5 The voice acting is handled well in all parts of the episode, and I don't really have any problem with it. 'Dialog': 3/5 Some of the dialog is really corny and some of it is just unfitting with the actual scene. ---- So you tried to be a good show, Popples. But you failed. regular popples looks better tbh Category:Blog posts